Interview with an Autobot
by Ray of Starlight
Summary: I begged for this. I lied to my family to get here. I worked my butt off for this! And y'know what? I'm scared I'm gonna get stepped on. After writing their story I finally got the chance to talk to them face to face. This is the interview of a lifetime.
1. Optimus Prime

A/N: And y'all are probably wondering where I am. I don't have any other excuse than life. I'm working two jobs and trying to function with all the drama of everyday life. You know how things can get! Haha! I wrote this on a whim. I'm in it! I don't expect too much of a response to it, but eh. I wanted to post it. Maybe some will think it's funny and like it. Please enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_, but I do own Ray b/c that's _me!_

* * *

Interview with an Autobot  
Optimus Prime

_This wasn't one of my better ideas, I decided. I was sitting rigid in a huge, virtually empty hanger. With a pen and notebook in hand, I tapped it on the line paper impatiently and nervously. A black tape recorder was also on my lap with an empty tape and many hours worth of recording space. _

_I inhaled deeply and looked at my watch. He wasn't late or anything. Looking at my watch was just a nervous habit I developed over the years. _

_I rolled my neck, the cracking sound practically echoing the in the silence. I blushed. I knew that my compulsive cracking of my neck, back, fingers, toes and pretty much every other bone in my body was kind of disgusting. Ratchet didn't like it and wasn't afraid to tell me so. My completely truthful answer was simply that I couldn't help it and I really couldn't. Sometimes you just have to crack. _

…_Why does that sound weird?_

_Okay, getting off topic. I practically begged on my knees for this chance to interview the Autobots and their contacts and I needed to remain focused, sharp, alert, calm, and so on and so forth. I didn't want to completely embarrass myself in front of these guys, especially Optimus. He was the type you strived to impress and I wanted to make a good first impression on him and the other Autobots._

_I sighed again. Man, he knew how to make a girl wait._

_That thought hardly passed from my head before I heard the footsteps. Loud and thunderous, I wanted to have a cup of water on the table beside me so every step he took made the glass vibrate like in Jurassic Park. But the guy that was showing up could make a T-Rex run for cover with his tail between his legs. _

_Was it odd to hope that I didn't get stepped on? I know it's against the Autobot code to hurt humans, but I'm kinda short._

_As soon as he appeared in the entry way of the hanger, I sat up ever straighter, if that possible. Holy crap he's big. It never ceases to amaze me. Optimus Prime presented a grace you wouldn't associate with a robotic organism. He walked like a hard warriors with eons of experience. It was awe inspiring really. Despite the regal look of him he had a more gentle expression, one I knew he save for only a handful people. I was completely honored that he would even offer me such a look, but I guess it was because I'm younger, only two years older than Sam and Mikaela now. _

_I had been hoping that flying out here to the Autobot base would completely worth it. I was looking forward to a one on one experience with all of them to get to know them better so I could write their characters more accurately and do them justice. But as I watched Optimus lower himself to sit in front of him, his arm draped over one raised knee while leaning back on the other to support his weight, I just hoped that this interview would be well worth his time._

**Optimus Prime:** Hello Ray.

**Ray of Starlight:** Hi, Optimus. Don't you know my real name, though?

**OP:** I do. But I believe you would feel more comfortable with your penname. Ray of Starlight. It suits you.

**RS:** _(Wow. Who woulda thunk Optimus could be such a charmer?)_ Hehe…that's very sweet of you, thanks. And thanks for doing this for me. I know you're real busy and all.

**OP:** It's no trouble really. Things have been a little slow lately. I have Ratchet covering for me.

**RS:** Yeah, but, you know. _(Insert nervous laugh here)_ I didn't think you'd want to be bothered by a meager college student requesting an interview and whatnot. I'm still surprised you guys agreed.

**OP:** We are here, aren't we?

**RS:** _(I smiled gratefully.)_ Yeah. And I means everything to me. Thanks.

**OP:** You are very welcome, young one. Thank you for taking the time to write our story.

**RS:** No prob! I love writing it! And I got a lot of reviews on it, too.

**OP:** Congratulations. Perhaps now humans will be more receptive of us in the future.

**RS:** Maybe. But I don't think the world is quite ready for you. My Mom thinks this is just a hobby of mine so she wouldn't believe me if I told her. Heck, she thinks I'm up at school right now.

**OP:** You shouldn't lie to your mother.

**RS:** _(Feeling the guilt getting me again I pouted, probably looking really childish.)_ I already feel guilty so I don't need your help. I tell my Mom everything. You know how hard it was to lie to her? But I did what I had to do, right? I can't say 'hey Mom, going to interview some giant, robotic aliens on the other side of the country. Be back in a week'. I'll end up in a padded room.

**OP:** Understandable.

**RS:** So it might take a little time for people to adjust.

**OP:** You have seemed to adjust perfectly fine.

**RS:** Not at first I didn't.

**OP:** I think you took it rather well.

**RS:** …I fainted. And when I woke up, I fainted again because Ironhide shoved a canon in my face. Ironhide is a really intimidating guy when he has the canons out.

**OP:** Er, yes, I apologize for that.

**RS:** Ah, don't worry about it. My opinion of him changed the moment I saw him with Annabelle. _(Whisper.)_ He's a big softie under all that armor. He just won't admit it.

**OP:** _(He chuckled. He kinda has a nice laugh. You know, for a giant robot.)_ Don't let him hear you say that.

**RS:** Are you kidding? I like to keep myself in one piece, thank you very much.

**OP:** So what questions would you like to ask me?

**RS:** Oh, yeah. Well, let's see…You said things have been rather slow lately, but what's been going on? I heard through the grape vine around here you guys were gonna crash a UFO.

**OP:** The Ark. Before Cybertron fell, the Ark was the Autobot Force's commanding battle ship. When the All Spark was sent from Cybertron it was much faster and more efficient to travel in out protoform pods than in a massive battle ship, but since the Autobots have taken up residence on Earth and the Decepticons are, once again, a threat to our new home I have decided to call the ship here.

**RS:** Will it still work?

**OP:** Hound has sent the activation signal and we received and immediate conformation from the main computer. It's on its way as we speak.

**RS:** Crap. I'm gonna have to make up a place for it to land aren't I?"

**OP:** _(He nodded sternly at me, but I knew he thought my disappointment was amusing. What can I say? I'm a amusing girl.)_ Yes, I believe that would be for the best. I would not like to have your fans traveling to the location in order to find it.

**RS:** _(I laughed, wondering if there were people out there who would actually go looking. I didn't doubt it for a second.)_ No, that'd be pretty bad. I'll figure something out. So, is there a reason Peyton isn't here? I was really looking forward to seeing her again.

**OP:** _(The dark look that came to those optics was enough make me shiver.)_ You know very well why she isn't here.

**RS:** _(I was mentally kicking myself for being so ignorantly stupid.)_ Right. I'm sorry. I should've thought it through before asking. _(I bit my lip nervously, kind of afraid to ask the question, but at the same time, very concerned for the woman who had been to friendly and open to me when I had first met her.)_ How she doing?

**OP:** _(The way he bowed his head seemed to display a weakness he never displayed in front of anyone else besides the woman we were talking about. He looked so tired.) _Not well, young one.

**RS:** _(The next string of words came out before I could stop myself.)_ She's a tough chick. There's a lot of regret in her relationship with Carter. Sometimes, it hurts even more when things end on a bad note than on a good one. I know with my Dad—_(Whoa. Not going there.) _Um, yeah. She'll pull through. Part of her will never forget or move on, but that's just how we are.

_He turned a look of sympathy to me. I shouldn't be surprised. He knew exactly what I was talking about. I had told him all about the losses I had suffered my junior year of high school and everything that went a long with it. Optimus was a good listener, but his problem was that he didn't talk himself. That's why I was so grateful for Peyton. She was the only person he really talked to._

**RS:** Riiiiiight…Moving on to happier things. Rainbows and puppies.

**OP:** _(He looked at me amused again at my attempt at lightening the situation.) _You say that so often.

**RS:** What? Rainbows and puppies? Heck yeah! How can you be sad when you think of puppies? Okay, back to the interview I sold my soul for. What do you think about Sam? You know, the whole bit with him being a human All Spark.

**OP:** _(Once again with the dark look. I feel bad about making him feel bad. Maybe this interview was a bad idea.)_ It is very unfortunate that a boy so you has to take on so much responsibility. Sam never should have been pulled into our war. The entire Earth, as a matter of fact. I only wish that things could have been different.

**RS:** _(I look a little knowingly.)_ Can I tell you what I think, honestly? _(At his nod, I continued.)_ I think that even though Sam is scared he's ready for the responsibility. Maybe not a few weeks ago, but being in his situation, knowing there's nothing he can do but accept what he is. He knows he needs to get over it and move on. It's very grown up of him, really. _(I tried to laugh to lighten the situation again.)_ If the guys I knew at that age were anything like that, that'd pretty much just be the hottest damn thing ever. I know he's happy you're all here. Bumblebee is his best friend. He cares about all of you. I'm not nearly as involved as the rest of you, but I know that without a doubt that when he pictures his life without you, it's sad, boring and lonely.

**OP:** But it's safe.

**RS:** True. But it's not nearly as fun.

**OP:** Reviving one of the greatest evils the universe has ever known is not "fun", Ray.

**RS: **_(I couldn't help but roll my eyes as his pessimism.)_ Shit happens. What's important is that you have each other to get rid of him again. Megatron has the world against him. The entire US military, in fact, and if the rest of the world gets pulled in, he's totally screwed. Have a little faith, man! Geez!

**OP**_**:**__ (The expression on his face was torn between amusement, probably because of me, and being still pessimistic.)_ How do you remain so optimistic?

**RS:** _(I couldn't tell what kind of expression on my face, but it made Optimus frown.)_ Years of practice. So how do you feel about Megatron being back?

**OP:** What do you think?

**RS:** I'd say you're pretty fuckin' pissed.

**OP:** Language.

**RS:** I'm twenty-years-old.

**OP:** This is not an issue of age, but if you'd rather go there, you're world was devoid of multiple celled organisms when I was born.

**RS: **Yeah, yeah you're older than dirt. I get it. Do you say that to Sam and Mikaela?

**OP:** More to Sam, than Mikaela.

**RS:** Figured. So then you answer the question. What do you think of Megatron being back?

**OP:** …Actually, you were startling accurate.

**RS:** Is that a joke? HA!

**OP:** It is very worrisome, however. I can only imagine what Megatron can be plotting, but I can guarantee that no matter what we do to prepare ourselves, he will still surprise us.

**RS:** He just needs to stay away from the Mid-West, especially Detroit. Detroit will kill him.

**OP:** I do not believe Megatron will venture that far east and away from Sam. It is Sam's power he covets unfortunately.

**RS:** I think Sam could take him.

**OP:** _(He didn't look so sure.)_ Perhaps. Sam's powers have been growing at an alarming rate. I believe that he is really starting to frighten himself at this point.

**RS:** I'm sure his training will Captain Lennox and Ironhide is helping him…or killing him. Either way, he's getting somewhere.

**OP:** Sam has come a great way since his training as begun. You'll have to speak to Ironhide for more details.

**RS: **_(I looked down at my notebook where I had listed the Autobots. Ironhide was next, but that didn't mean I had to see him second. This was 'whenever you're ready' thing.)_ I will. I want to hear all about the blood, sweat, and tears.

**OP:** You should also consider speaking with Sam.

**RS:** Oh, I do. I would like to talk to you guys and your contacts. That's why I'm kinda bummed Peyton's not here, but I understand. You'll tell her I said 'hi', right?

**OP:** Of course.

**RS:** Okay, next question. Umm...Where's Jazz? You kinda scared me the other day when you told me he took off.

**OP:** _(He frowned concernedly.)_ Jazz has not disclosed his location nor have we been able to track him.

**RS:** Will he come back?

**OP:** I believe he will. Jazz is a warrior, he's never been to far we when need him. I can't imagine what Jazz is currently going through. I've decided to give him the time that he needs to, as the humans say it, 'conquer his demons'.

**RS:** He didn't tell me too much about the how situation with the fact he was killed and brought back to life. I kinda figured it out on my own, but I won't start writing the sequel for you guys until he comes back. I want the story straight from him.

**OP:** Understandable. I hope you can be patient.

**RS:** I'll manage. I've been reading a lot. Just trying to get a little inspiration, you know? I'm glad you decided to let him go. He really does need the time. It had to be a hard decision thought right? I mean with what happened here and all, but as Prime you gotta be the one making the hard choices. Do you like being Prime?

_I was actually pretty surprised with his answer. _

**OP:** Sometimes.

**RS:** Really? Wanna give me some pros and cons?

**OP:** You are always the deciding factor. No matter what conclusion you come to someone always disagrees. The burden of responsibility I bare makes me feel fortunate to have the support of the Autobots and now Peyton. You feel responsible for the lives of your comrades. Losing Jazz in Mission City was very difficult for all of us to endure given how few of us are actually left. I know that if I had been there sooner I could've prevented Jazz's death. He wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself distracting Megatron.

_My lips pressed together tightly. I wasn't gonna say that I didn't hear any good things._

**RS:** I don't think Jazz blames you. He knew what he was doing.

**OP:** _(The look he gave me mad me worried I had made him angry.)_ Nonetheless. I know I could have prevented it.

**RS:** _(For both our sakes, I decided to move on, but unfortunately I was at a loss at what to move on to since I didn't want him to get even madder at me. I was starting to get a little nervous, if not apprehensive about all this.)_ Sorry for being pushy. _(Shit, how pathetically scared did I just sound?)_

**OP:** _(He seemed to relax a little.)_ I apologize for making you uncomfortable. Would you like to continue with your questions?

**RS:** _(Honestly, I wasn't sure. Like I said. I didn't want him to hate more or anything. The thought was heartbreaking actually, but at the same time I couldn't pass up this opportunity. How many humans would ever get a chance like this? I just need to take a deep breath and chill.)_ If you're okay with it. I don't want to upset you.

**OP:** Please continue.

**RS:** Okey-dokey, um, let's talk a little about working with the guys who were assigned to capturing you guys and all that. Do you like working with Sector 7 even after what happened with Bumblebee?

**OP:** It is not my favorite, but they are a good asset. They've researched us for years and without them I believe humans would be completely ignorant to how to defend themselves against the Decepticons. While the incident with Bumblebee's capture is still an unforgotten transgression, we have learned to move on work along side each other.

**RS:** That's good. Simmons is annoying as all heck though.

**OP:** Yes. Yes he is.

**RS:** _(I laughed so hard I snorted. I hadn't been expecting that.)_ Holy crap, man!

**OP:** But he is very useful. He is very efficient at what he does.

_The Interview continued for a while. I learned a little more about the Autobots, things I was going to be sure to ask them once I got the chance. Optimus had a lot of blackmail material really, but eventually it was all over. Optimus said his goodbyes and left me in the hanger alone to maul over what we had just talked about._

_He was undoubtedly the noblest mech I had ever met and though I only met a few I knew he was it. He was an excellent leader and I looked up to him a lot just like the other Autobots and the Contacts. How could you not? He made more sacrifices for his men then anyone I had ever known. _

_I've always prided myself on reading people. Optimus was a deep guy but not beyond my ability. Just the way he talked about being Prime, losing Jazz and all that, it was obvious to me that he didn't get to talk about his problems all that much. Thank God for Peyton, huh? Though the woman was obviously having her own issues that were also starting to bare on Optimus._

_I sighed and just hoped that they could help each other enough to get through whatever was bothering them. I flipped the page in my notebook and read the name written there in big letters. I visibly gulped._

**RS:** Ah, crap…

_Cue the thunderous footsteps._

**??:** Hey, little witch.

_I visibly cringed at the nickname that he had given me since he found out that my mother called me that all the time. Looking up at the massive black and silver mech, I tried to smile and keep my voice steady. This guy was seriously scary as fuck._

**RS:** H-Hi, Ironhide.

* * *

Ironhide is scary! Just so you understand the swearing parts, it's something I do a lot. Bad habit lol. I have a mouth and I've had one since I was in elementry school and I'll continue to have one! Haha! My Mom doesn't like it...

Anyways! Thanks for reading! I'll try and upate other stuff ASAP! Blame SUBWAY!!

Please Review!


	2. Ironhide

A/N: So here's my next interview. I sweated through this one lol. Ironhide's a real intimidating guy, but I assure you, it was well worth it. Enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_. Ray is me.

* * *

Interview with an Autobot  
Ironhide

**Ironhide:** Hey, little witch.

**Ray of Starlight:** H-Hi Ironhide.

_Ironhide wasn't a bad guy, don't get me wrong. He's just the scariest thing to walk on two legs and transform into a big, black truck. He was the definition of 'intimidating'. I mean, the others could have their scary moments too, like Sunstreaker, but at least his twin was going to be there to protect me if Sunny happened to get annoyed with me, and I don't know, accidentally tripped and crushed me. Sunny would more than likely not do that, though. He wouldn't like the blood and guts all over his foot to mar his appearance, so maybe I was safe._

_But Ironhide was different. He really had no one to hold him back except Optimus and Optimus had already laid down the law. No stepping on the feeble human. But from what I heard Ironhide had a reputation for getting angry easily and using his cannons rather than talking the problem out._

_Currently, he was trying to stare me down and doing a fine job. His optics never left me as he sat down, but I made it a point to pretend to read something as I flipped through blank pages of my notebook. Finally, I looked up at him and gulped audibly. He didn't look too happy and he did look annoyed. Maybe he didn't want to do the interview. It was an open invitation. No one was being forced to talk to me. Maybe he just wanted the opportunity to scare me._

**RS:** So…how are you today?

**I:** Fine.

**RS:** Good. That's great. I'm glad you're fine. Good for you. _(Crap, don't babble.)_

**I:** You have questions to ask?

**RS:** Uh, yeah. Um…

**I:** Well?

**RS:** …_ (Why can't I remember what I wanted to ask?)_

**I:** You aren't prepared for this are you?

**RS:** I was. So, uh, how about this. How's life on Earth so far?

**I:** Fine.

**RS:** …Terrific.

**I:** _(He grinned a little. It was creepy.)_ Do I scare you?

**RS:** _(Oh, shit.)_ …Maybe.

**I:** _(He laughed aloud.)_ You know I'm prohibited from hurting humans, right?

**RS:** Yeah. Doesn't make me feel any safer.

**I:** Why's that?

**RS:** You've been known for finding loopholes in rules or even outright disobeying them.

_If looks could kill…_

**I:** And you heard this from?

**RS:** Uh, for the safety of my source I think I would like to keep their identity a secret.

**I:** Ratchet?

**RS:** Yeah.

**I:** _(He grunted irritably and rolled his optics.)_ Meddling slagger.

**RS:** Sorry. Don't get mad at him. Before I even started interviewing Optimus I asked him for some advice. He told me not to piss you off.

**I:** Why didn't you talk to Ratchet first?

**RS: **He was busy. Kinda looked like he had a headache really. Can you get headaches?**  
**

**I:** _(He looked a little thoughtful.)_ In a sense. Not exactly like a human and it's a lot more difficult to get. **  
**

**RS:** Is he okay?**  
**

**I:** How should I know? Jason would know more than me.**  
**

**RS:** Well, I thought that, you know, since you guys work together you'd have more insight.**  
**

**I:** Well, I don't. Ratchet keeps to himself.**  
**

**RS:** _(Well, fine than. I'd just have to ask Ratchet when I talked to him.)_ So how's it going with Captain Lennox? Do you like being his guardian?**  
**

**I:** _(He nodded.)_ He's a noble soldier. He has a good head on his shoulders, as the saying goes.**  
**

**RS:** How about his family? Sarah and Annabelle?**  
**

**I:** Sarah is a formidable female; strong and protective of her family. Lennox values her opinion, as he should. She reminds me of someone I knew.

_I totally didn't miss, dare I think it, wistful look on his face. Considering he compared Will's wife to someone he knew it wasn't hard for me to put together who that could possibly be. But since I value my existence I didn't ask. Also, even though I was curious, I didn't want to get to invasive. _

**I:** She knows how to take care of herself. She is independent and confident, unlike a lot of females of your species.**  
**

_Yeah. That was directed at me. I could tell because of the way he was staring at me with a cynical eye. I was immediately offended, but held my tongue. I just had to stick to the questions and move on._

**RS:** Right. So how's Annabelle? You like being a surrogate uncle?**  
**

**I:** I am not her uncle. I am her guardian.**  
**

**RS:** _(Sometimes jokes escaped this guy's comprehension.)_ I know, I just…Never mind. So I'm gonna assume that you like being with the Lennox family.**  
**

**I:** Some days more than others.**  
**

**RS:** Really? Why's that?**  
**

**I:** Bath days.**  
**

**RS:** _(I couldn't help but laugh.)_ That stage, huh?**  
**

**I:** Stage?**  
**

**RS:** Yeah. Lots of babies go through this rebellious stage where they don't want to take bathes. You just say the word out loud and they freak out and cry. I never did though. Bath days rocked when I was little.**  
**

**I:** I'm not talking about the infant.**  
**

**RS:** …Then who you talking about?**  
**

**I:** Lennox insists on taking me to the car wash three times a week. I hate that place. I don't get that dirty. One of these days, that dryer at the end is not going to lift and I'm going to run into it. **  
**

**RS:** …_You _don't like bath days?**  
**

**I:** Not at Joe's Car Wash.

_It was so hard not laugh at that moment. Holy crap, Ironhide doesn't like going to the car wash. Like some overgrown toddler, I could imagine him stomping his feet and throwing a fit while Will waited with the keys. Like any father figure, Will would try to talk Ironhide down, calm him enough to convince him to take a bath and Ironhide would pout the entire time. The scene played in my head and it was both hilarious and creepy. From the look Ironhide gave me he knew I was trying not to laugh. Clearing my throat I tried to quell the last of my laughter and get my game face back on to get down to business. But it actually hurt to speak and try to hold back building giggles for a moment.__**  
**_

**RS:** But how's Annabelle? Is she doing okay?**  
**

**I:** She recently came down with some sort of virus. Sarah and Lennox keep saying she will be fine. Why aren't they taking her to one of your medical facilities? I thought it was a norm for human parents to worry extensively over their offspring, but they only took her to a pediatrician once and he was useless. He didn't prescribe anything to her.

_Now that didn't sound like the Sarah I had met and written about. She was a mother hen to the very end, especially with her own baby so the idea of them ignoring their sick child seemed ridiculous to me. But Ironhide was clearly bothered by the whole thing._

**RS:** What's wrong?**  
**

**I:** She is continuously sneezing and coughing with a runny nose. She cries all the time and has a hard time sleeping.**  
**

**RS:** I think it's just a cold.

**I:** _(He was irritated.)_ That's what Lennox said! The child is sick! They won't even take her to Ratchet. How can she be ignored?

**RS: **Well, there's nothing you can really do for a cold, but try to make a baby as comfortable as possible and medicine for the coughing. It'll pass on its own eventually. I can't believe you didn't know this. What happened to the unlimited Internet access?

**I:** _(He glared at me again.)_ It is corrupted.

**RS: **What? You stumble on a porn site or something?

_The idea made me laugh out loud this time. Then I noticed how Ironhide crossed his arms, looking deliberately away from me. Why did he look so embarrassed? I didn't take long to hit me._

**RS:** Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me…**  
**

**I:** …**  
**

**RS:** Oh, my God, you didn't!**  
**

**I:** …**  
**

**RS:** Does Captain Lennox know?**  
**

**I:** _(He looked at me and frowned.) _Why would this concern Lennox?**  
**

**RS: **He's been counting down the moments till you found a porno site. This will make his day! Where is he?**  
**

**I:** We are not telling him and if you do, not even Prime can save you.

_That made me shut up. Pretty much Optimus and Ratchet were the only ones who would really be able to insert themselves between me and Ironhide if the cannons were out and make a real difference. But even with the threat I couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment._

**RS:** Did you like it?**  
**

**I:** …_Excuse_ me? It was disgusting! How humans can watch others perform in their ridiculous mating rituals is beyond me. _(He paused and looked thoughtful.)_ Not to mention that the acting was horrible.**  
**

**RS: **HA!**  
**

**I:** _(He glared at me again in anger and humiliation.) _Can we move on? I want to get the rest of this meaningless Q&A over with and you're wasting my time.

_That statement cut the smile from my face like a hot knife through butter. I had a feeling that a few Autobots weren't very eager to talk to me. As far as I knew, Optimus hadn't really asked them if it was okay if I came here. Originally, I was just supposed to interview him, but when Sideswipe and Bumblebee found out they wanted in and Ratchet suggested that they all went for an interview. Besides Ironhide, the other interview I was nervous about was with Sunstreaker._

_Ironhide shouldn't have to be here if he didn't want to and that went for Sunstreaker too. I wasn't trying to force anyone to talk to me. Optimus made the suggestion that I come out to basically meet everyone and I'd be a fool if I didn't jump at the chance. Um, hello? Who gets to write a story for these guys, much less have one-on-one chats with them? How could I not say yes?_

_So Ironhide didn't want to be here. I was wasting his time. Well, he had an eternity and what did I have? Sixty to seventy years or so? And that went without incident. I actually expected this, but I was still a little hurt. So I bowed my head and kept the questions coming, writing them down as he spoke, but I didn't look up and I didn't try to elaborate on anything we discussed. I didn't want to see what he thought of me in his eyes. I already figured he was irritated, because of the one worded answers he gave me._

_What I wasn't expecting was a question of his own.__**  
**_

**I:** What's the matter with you?

**RS:** Nothing.**  
**

**I:** _(He merely stared at me, calculating me demeanor.)_ You're sad.**  
**

**RS:** _(I rolled me eyes.)_ I'm not sad.**  
**

**I:** Then what's wrong?**  
**

**RS:** _(I sighed and give him the are-you-kidding-me look.)_ You just said that this was wasting your time and that it was meaningless. I figured I get this over with ASAP for you. _(I didn't hold back on the snappy attitude.)__**  
**_

**I:** Irritating witch.**  
**

**RS:** _(Line drawn.)_ Okay, yeah, if you're gonna be a jackass, I don't want this interview. Sure it's a privilege to me, but that doesn't mean I have to sit here and take crap. I have a life, you know. I don't even have to write this story. I didn't have to lie to my family, sit in a car for three hours to get on a plane with Simmons as my only company to come here and get ridiculed by you, okay? This is supposed to be a once in a lifetime experience and your ruining it.

_Cue the awkward silence._

**RS:** S-Sorry.**  
**

**I: **You are far too timid. If you say something, mean it. Don't go back on it**  
**

**RS:** _(I felt ashamed as I looked up at him.)_ I'm working really hard on all this. I don't think it's meaningless.**  
**

**I:** _(He nodded.)_ Ask another question.**  
**

**RS:** _(I was confused.)_ But…**  
**

**I:** This is important to you. Ask the questions and I'll give the answers.**  
**

**RS:** But you said you didn't want to do this.**  
**

**I:** _(He grinned.)_ Just needed to get you to stand up to yourself. You're too passive.**  
**

**RS:** _(What. The. Hell.)_ Did you say that just to piss me off?**  
**

**I:** You're amusing when you're angry.**  
**

**RS:** You're a human-porn-watching-pervert.

**I:** You will scratch that.

**RS:** Um…I don't think so. It's gold.

**I:** _(Despite that, he grunted a laugh.)_ Evil little witch.

**RS:** I think you and my mom would get along great. You both call me a witch too much.

_The interview went back and forth. We pushed each other buttons, but it was kinda fun. I realized that he had actually helped me out. I was too passive. I did say sorry too much. I guess he just wanted me to stand up for myself a little more, even to him. I really appreciated it._

**RS:** Tell Captain Lennox and Sarah I said hi.

**I:** Why can't you?

**RS:** Well, I'm gonna be in here all day. I won't get the chance.

**I:** You're not leaving right away when you're done are you?

**RS:** I don't know yet. I guess that up to you guys.

**I:** You can tell them yourself.

**RS:** Jerk.

**I:** Witch.

**RS:** See ya later.

_He waved and left the hanger. I crossed Ironhide off the list and looked at the rest of the names I had written down. I still had a long way to go. There wasn't an order, so, once again, I had no idea who would be coming in next. I didn't take me long though to figure it out._

**??:** _**Is that seat taken?**_

**RS:** _(I smiled brightly and looked up towards the entrance of the hanger.)_ Hi, Bumblebee. Come on in.

* * *

A/N: So turns out Ironhide isn't that bad of a guy. He really helped me out. Yay Bumblebee! The song was _Congratulations_ by Blue October.

Please Review!


End file.
